There Are Five Reasons
by Uchiha Raighiluri
Summary: Sakura seakan menyesal telah menikahi Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat mencintainya. Sakura menyesal, bahkan Sasuke sangat jarang meluangkan waktunya untuk sang istri. / "Ada lima alasan, Sakura."/SasuSaku


**There Are Five Reason**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Sakura seakan menyesal telah menikahi Sasuke. Pria itu bahkan tidak terlihat mencintainya. Sakura menyesal, bahkan Sasuke sanat jarang meluangkan waaktunya untuk sang istri. / "Ada lima alasan, Sakura."**

 **»«**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Uchiha Raikatuji**

 **Rate: T**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Pairing: SasuSaku**

 **Warning: OOC, GJ, miss typo(s), head canon. etc.**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

Sakura menatap foto _pra-weddingnya_. Ibu jarinya bergerak mengelus foto itu dengan lembut. Semuanya seakan tak seindah yang dia bayangkan dulu. Seandainya saja ia tahu semuanya akan seperti ini, mungkin gadis musim semi ini memilih untuk pergi saja.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" bisiknya lirih.

Sasuke jarang sekali pulang ke rumah. Ini selalu membuat Sakura kecewa. Dia sering sibuk dengan misi-misi yang diambilnya. Sakura mengerti, suaminya memang seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Tapi… bukankah dia juga harus memiliki sedikit dari waktu Sasuke? Ya Tuhan, Sakura ini istrinya!

Sepertinya, hari ini juga Uchiha tampan yang menjadi suaminya itu akan alfa untuk hadir di rumah. Sasuke memang sudah izin. Dia berkata akan pergi ke luar Konoha sebentar. Kepentingan misi, tentu saja. Tapi tak ayal sesekali Sakura berpikir Sasuke bersama wanita lain. Tidak ada yang tahu. Sekali pun pria dingin itu nampaknya tidak mungkin melakukan itu.

Apa Sakura harus menyesal telah menerima Sasuke sebagai suaminya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepala menyadari pemikiran bodohnya. Tentu saja Sasuke mencintainya. Dia juga mencintai Sasuke. Tapi kenapa Sasuke bahkan tidak menelepon Sakura sekali saja? Tidakkah ia berpikir Sakura khawatir padanya?

 _Pria tampan yang bodoh_ , pikir Sakura.

Sakura sudah berpikir matang-matang akan konsekuensinya sebelum menikah. Sasuke memang pria gila akan kesibukan yang mungkin tak ada habis-habisnya. Ini hal yang Sakura sayangkan.

"Lebih baik aku belanja." kata Sakura akhirnya. "Mungkin saja besok Sasuke- _kun_ pulang."

Sakura memulai entah hari keberapa yang ia lalui tanpa Sasuke.

Dengan tersenyum miris ia membawa dompetnya dan mulai merapikan diri. Dengan rambut sepunggung yang ia biarkan terurai panjang, dia berangkat ke pasar.

Setelah diingat-ingat, empat hari yang lalu Sakura bahkan tidak menemukan Sasuke di sampingnya saat ia bangun. Apa yang salah kalau Sakura berpikir Sasuke tidak lagi mencintainya?

Bukankah bertahan hingga saat ini sudah bagus?

Sakura menghela napas dengan berat. Mengurangi sesak dalam dadanya. Sasuke masih di sana. Di hatinya. Hanya saja banyak hal mengganjal. Tangannya menutup kenop pintu dan menguncinya.

 **Apa Sasuke sibuk? –Sakura**

Gadis merah muda itu mulai berjalan setelah mengirim pesan itu pada sang hokage.

 **Hm.. ya, sepertinya. Dia dapat misi yang lumayan. Akan kupastikan dia mendapat libur beberapa hari setelah ini. –Naruto**

Si bodoh itu kini sudah jauh lebih dewasa. Apalagi dia hokage. Aku selalu tersenyum mengingat semua hal bodoh yang dilakukannya dulu ketika masih di akademi.

 **Terima kasih, Naruto. Kalau dia sudah pulang, ingatkan untuk langsung ke rumah. –Sakura**

 **Siap, Sakura-chan!−Naruto**

Hanya para pria berambut _spike_ itu Sakura bisa jujur. Sakura takut akan mengganggu Sasuke bila menghubunginya.

Seperti yang Naruto bilang, ia memberikan libur beberapa hari untuk Sasuke. Dengan ini aku punya banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikan ini dengannya.

Sakura sudah lama menantikan waktu seperti ini. Dimana suaminya ada di rumah beberapa hari ke depan. Walaupun hanya tiga hari. Sakura tidak ingin waktu luang Sasuke untuknya terbuang sia-sia.

"Sasuke- _kun_." panggil Sakura ragu.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn?"

"Aku mau bertanya padamu." Sakura memilih untuk mendekat dan menengadah menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"Apa?"

Sakura menunduk. Memikirkan apa ini benar untuk dipertanyakan. Apa memang Sakura patut bertanya seperti itu?

Mungkin agak sedikit tidak sopan. Mungkin ini tidak patut ditanyakan. Bagaimana kalau Sasuke marah? Sakura urung..

Hatinya mencicit.

"Apa, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Mendengar nada tak mengenakan yang dikeluarkan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin ragu. Tangan Sasuke bergerak menarik dagu Sakura agar ia menatap sang suami.

"Ada masalah?"

Gadis berambut _pink_ itu meggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Ah, tidak ada. Aku hanya mau bilang, uang belanja akan habis. Hehehe…" jelas Sakura.

Dusta. Sasuke tahu itu dengan jelas dari gerak gerik Sakura. Pria itu diam. Hanya ingin kejujuran Sakura suatu saat nanti.

"Kau boleh ambil kalau kau butuh, Sakura."

Sakura tersenyum kikuk.

 _Bodoh. Bodoh. Bodoh_ , gerutu Sakura dalam hati.

Tentu saja, Sakura selalu mengambilnya sediri. Sasuke sudah bilang bahwa Sakura tidak perlu meminta izin padanya.

Lembayung perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat. Sakura mendesah berat. Semua ini sulit. Takseperti yang dibayangkannya. Dadanya sakit.

Dia perlahan berjalan ke dapur. Bersiap untuk masak makan malam kali ini.

"Sasuke- _kun_ , kau mau apa untuk malam ini?" tanya Sakura dari dalam dapur.

"Hn. Terserah." Ucap Sasuke yang tiba-tiba saja ada di samping Sakura.

"Eh?" Sakura terkaget mendengar suara baritone itu begitu dekat dengan punggungnya. Ia kira, Sasuke membiarkannya pegi ke dapur. "Baiklah kalau begitu, Sasuke-kun."

Cup.

Sakura mengecup pipi kanan suaminya dan langsung membalikkan tubuhnya. Memulai memasak. Sasuke melenggang pergi dengan dinginnya. Terdengar helaan napas Sakura. Dia harus bersabar.

Setelah makan malam selesai dan mereka beranjak ke tempat tidur. Sasuke lelah karena baru pulang tadi siang.

Sakura meggeliat di dalam tidurnya. Akhirnya ia menyerah. Gadis itu menatap suaminya yang memejamkan mata. Mungkin Sasuke memang tidak peduli.

Sakura menyentuh pelipis suaminya dan mecium bibir Sasuke. Cukup lama.

"Sasuke- _kun_ …" lirih Sakura. Kembali mengecup singkat bibir suamminya.

"Hn."

"Eh? Kenapa? Ku-kupikir kau sudah tidur."

"Hn." balas Sasuke tak jelas. Dia menatap iris Sakura seolah bertanya.

Bagi Sakura yang sudah lama bersama Sasuke, mendapat balasan seperti itu saja rasanya jauh lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali.

"Tidurlah." perintah Sasuke dingin.

"Sasuke - _kun_ duluan saja. Aku masih belum mengantuk."

Sasuke membalas lagi dengan sebuah gumaman sebelum dia menutup matanya. Satu helaan lagi dari Sakura.

Tanpa terasa ini hari terakhir bagi Sasuke. Gadis merah jambu itu menghela napas panjang. Rasanya semua terasa begitu berat. Rasa cintanya pada Sasuke tidaklah berkurang. Ia hanya merasa ragu saat melihat suaminya tidak terlihat mencintainya.

Hari terakhir liburannya sebelum misi panjang akan datang.

Sakura mengelus lembut pipi Sasuke. " _Aishiteru_."

Sakura tersentak merasakan tangan Sasuke bergerak menahan kepalanya dan mencium Sakura dengan begitu lembut. Sakura membalasnya dengan hati yang menghangat.

Mereka akhirnya memutuskan panggutan hangat itu.

"Sasuke- _kun_."

"Ceritakan." perintah Sasuke sambil mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Sakura membelalakkan matanya.

" _E-et-to_.." Sakura tergagap, mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Tatap wajahku saat kau berbicara, _Uchiha_." Sakura tersentak akan perintah Sasuke akhirnya menatap _onyx_ kelam itu.

Harus dari mana ia memulai?

"A-apakaumencintaikuSasuke- _kun_?" tanya Sakura sepat tanpa jeda.

Sasuke mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan Sakura.

Hening sesaat. Keadaan yang memang sudah seharusnya terjadi. Sakura mencoba bertahan untuk tetap menatap mata suaminya. Tatapan yang menuntut penjelasan.

"Kau selalu saja pergi. Jarang sekali kau ada di rumah. Kau selalu saja meninggalkanku dan mementingkan misi. Aku ingin se…"

"Ada apa?" potong Sasuke cepat. "Kenapa?" tanyanya lagi menegaskan.

"Aku merasa.. k-kau tidak benar-benar.. m-mencintaiku." Dengan ragu ia terus menatap _onyx_ yang begitu ia sukai itu, tapi tatapan penuh tuntutan itu menghilangkan rasa memabukkan saat menatap matanya. Siapa yang salah? Kenapa justru Sakura merasa dirinya jahat hanya karena mempertanyakan ini pada Sasuke, suaminya.

Tidak seharusnya ia meragukan Sasuke, kan?

"Ada lima alasan, Sakura."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. Seakan menuntut perhatian penuh dari Sakura.

"Maksu…"

"Pertama, kau **Uchiha** Sakura." kata Sasuke membuat Sakura memillih menelan kembali kata-kataya. Sakura menggigit bibirnya sendiri.

"Kedua, **kau istriku**." Sakura melelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. "Ketiga, kau mengerti aku." Sasuke menatap Sakura tajam. Kalimat ini menikam Sakura.

"Keempat, kau tahu masa laluku." Sasuke terhenti. Tangan kekar itu bergerak ke punggung Sakura, mendekatkan kedua tubuh mereka. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat sebelum menempelkan kedua kening mereka dan memberikan tatapan serius.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya dengan merasa sedikit bersalah telah meragukan suaminya.

"Kelima, ini pertanyaan. Apa kau mempercayaiku?"

Sakura menatap _onyx_ yang melembut itu.

" _Gomenasai_." kata Sakura lirih. Air mata Sakura keluar dari iris _emerald_ -nya. "Maaf karena meragukanmu."

Sasuke memeluk Sakura posesif. Erat sekali. Sakura membalas memeluknya dan membenamkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Sasuke.

Tak pernah Sasuke berbicara sepanjang itu. Hanya untuknya, Sasuke memberinya penjelasan.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke- _kun_."

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **The End**

 **»«**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **»«**

 **Author Note:**

Re-upload. ^^

 _Review, please?_


End file.
